


Time and time again

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [22]
Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, POV Multiple, Parabatai Bond, Romantic Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: Prompt: James Herondale/Matthew Fairchild, “Il posto giusto è quello dove smetti di chiederti che ora è.”Poi stavano insieme, e Matthew era il piccolo sole personale di James; lo era quando lo avvistava da lontano e diceva 'Jamie!', spazzando via le nuvole.James, invece, era per Matthew la bellezza più raffinata dell'arte fatta umana. Assorto, speciale, meraviglioso, e neanche lo sapeva. Era la carezza morbida della notte.





	

 

Matthew Fairchild non era conosciuto per la sua pazienza. Era un vulcano perché la vita era vulcanica: c'era sempre qualcosa di bello da vedere, un'attività edificante da fare, una scoperta eccezionale da difendere in nome dell'arte. Il tempo lo teneva sempre d'occhio, Matthew, perché le giornate parevano sempre troppo brevi per sprecare anche solo un secondo.

E poi c'erano le volte in cui si allontanava dall'Istituto per tornare da suo padre e prendersi cura di lui. Ogni tanto ci restava per giorni, e amava farlo, amava occuparsi di suo padre, c'era del bello in questo, del meraviglioso... Ma... ma... uno sguardo all'orologio, e ancora, e ancora, per contare i minuti che li separavano, che lo separavano da _lui_.

 

Per James Herondale il tempo era un compagno di scuola, uno di quelli cattivi che ti sparavano cerbottane dietro al collo quando non guardavi. A volte le ore erano pesanti come macigni e per superarle aveva solo l'antidoto della letteratura. Era uno che stava sempre attento all'ora, James, perché ci si aspettava che lo fosse: che fosse integerrimo, sempre occupato tra una lettura e un allenamento. Anche le cose più belle come la risata di sua sorella o l'abbraccio di suo padre erano scolpite dai minuti: _quanto tempo potrò stare al caldo nella sua stretta, quanto ancora mi scalderà la sua voce prima che tornino le tenebre?_

Sempre sul filo del rasoio, sull'orlo della paura per il ritorno del buio... Era peggio, quando non c'era _lui_.

 

Poi stavano insieme, e Matthew era il piccolo sole personale di James; lo era quando lo avvistava da lontano e diceva 'Jamie!', spazzando via le nuvole.

James, invece, era per Matthew la bellezza più raffinata dell'arte fatta umana. Assorto, speciale, meraviglioso, e neanche lo sapeva. Era la carezza morbida della notte.

Durante le belle giornate James leggeva sotto un albero, la schiena appoggiata al tronco, e Matthew amava guardarlo mentre se ne stava lì, immerso nel suo mondo, e amava infrangere quel sogno lontano con prepotenza, perché sapeva di poterlo fare. Accasciava la testa sulle gambe di James, facendolo sbuffare, e l'altro allora per vendetta gli appoggiava il libro sul petto e continuava le sue letture, così.

Matthew chiudeva gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dalla presenza del parabatai che gli riempiva l'anima. Li riapriva solo quando il silenzio si faceva teso, segno che Jamie vagava in pensieri oscuri. Allora gli puntava l'indice sulla guancia facendogli sbuffare una risata e, soddisfatto della missione compiuta, tornava a sonnecchiare. Nessuno dei due contava mai le ore, in quelle occasioni. Non serviva a niente chiedere che ore fossero, non c'erano pressioni, non c'era spazio da occupare perché non c'era spazio che non fosse occupato dall'altro. Erano troppo al sicuro l'uno nell'anima dell'altro per preoccuparsi del tempo.

 


End file.
